Unexpected Good Secrets
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: Well, what if Sakurako's tsundere-ness was not because she was shy? What will Himawari do? Kaede and Hanako are lovers? Wait- what? Just read and find out. Barely fitting the T standards. 3rd fic. Reviews are always appriciated. Disclaimer: I don't own Yuru Yuri. BUT, I do own this story's plot.


Unexpected *Good* Secrets

First off, I would like to give my thanks to rubych4n and Yuri No Tenshi for the constructive reviews ^_^.

#thoughts#

A cloudy day of late Summer. In a certain high school of a certain town, in a certain classroom, a certain pair of rival were arguing. The blonde was screaming at the brunette's face with quite a fierce expression. This wasn't their first fight. After everyone of them, Hiwamari always told herself to control her feelings more and try to bargain some peace with her used-to-be friend. But Sakurako always know how to shake that intention off. With a rage voice, Hiwamari let her anger out with a yell:

"For the hundreth time, please do your homework properly!" - Even though she was truely mad, she was only worrying about her rival. But it seemed that her earnest concerns didn't reach Sakurako. She snapped back at the blondie in an irritated manner:

"Shut up, you boob monster. I'll do what I want! Take care of your own businesses."

Hiwamari's face turned bright red at the response, but her anger was still there. After a while of composing herself, she said firmly:

"My breast have nothing to do with this! And do whatever you want! I don't care! Stupid girl!"

Just with that, she left the classroom in a speedy fashion. She had never known, nor expecting a thing that was almost impossible that happened. Sakurako's anger was no where to be found, instead she was sobbing silently, trying her best not to make a single sound.

"No...It went to far...*sob*. She's *sob* gonna hate... *sob* me."

They were always fighting in the past, but it never had been this serve. After her rival has gone out of sight, she couldn't contain her grief any longer. Tears bursted from her face - which had now contorted into a painful way.

"Uwaa...*hic* wha-what am I*hic* doing..."

She hated how she couldn't be Himawari's friend, couldn't stay by her side without a fight. Ever since she realized the feelings she had for her childhood friend were way much more then just a normal friendship , they had always been like this. Sakurako never accepted her own feelings. Thoughts like "my love is wrong"; "I don't suit her" entered her mind more often than her heartbeat rate itself. Finally, she decided to declare Himawari a rival just to lock her desires away.

#It hurts...everytime...But I must deal with it...After all, I was never made for her...#

Carrying along that depressing thought and her bad mood, Sakurako returned home and locked herself in her room, continued her crying until she was asleep due to tiredness. She also skipped her dinner, because her apetite was no longer exsist. She went to sleep, with a small hope.

#Maybe something good will happen tomorrow.#

~The next day - 7:30 AM~

"38.5 degrees Celcius... Quite high..."

It was the Ohmuro's eldest girl, Nadeshiko speaking. She was looking worriedly at her younger sister's face, while taking her temperature.

"Looks like I have a fever. Nee-chan, call my school and tell them I am taking a day off." - Sakurako said with tiresome voice. The girl's face was very pale, and its looked like she was going to faint any moment. After saying so, she closed her eyes gently and slowly, seeking some more rest. Nadeshiko did what she was told then left for school along with the youngest sister - Hanako. Because she was in a hurry, Nadeshiko had failed to notice Hanako soft whisper:

"Sorry to leave you alone today, my lovely sister... But I am sure that good things gonna happen later. Good luck."

And then, with a devilish smirk, Hanako left the house.

~An hour later~

A highschool-girl was standing infront of the Ohmuro's household. The girl had a nice figure, along with a pair of firm, big breast ^_^ Without the smallest doubts, that was Himawari. She stood hestiantly for a moment, then opened the door and walked in. Sakurako was already awake, lying idlely on her bed. Seeing the girl she loved, she immidiately tried her best to fake an anger shout, whilst shoving away feelings of happiness and the desire to jump out of bed to embrace her "rival" right away:

"Why are you here? I thought you don't care about me?"

Just like a struck of thunder, it came unexpectedly. Himawari didn't yell back, nor getting angry. She just replied calmly, her voice filled with gentleness:

"How are you? Are you hurting anywhere?"

The suprise made the blonde flustered. She blushed a little bit, but then continued her nasty attitude:

"I am fine. I don't need your pity."

"I am not pitying you. I am truly worried. Have you eaten anything? Or at least taken some medicine?"

This made Sakurako even more flustered. She didn't understand what was her lover thinking, not reacting to her rudeness.

#My mask didn't work? Why?#

Even though she was really happy hearing those words, she hid her feelings immidiately. She bited her lips in a violent way just to retain her cold face. She put those feelings away, tried her best not breaking off into a smile.

#Anyway, gotta get away from her somehow. It won't be good if this keeps up.#

An idea flashed through her mind. Using the same tone from before, she answered:

"Not yet. If you so 'worried' about me, make me some food. And make it good."

Himawari keeped her friendly smile, nod quitely, then tell the sick girl to wait for a while, then went to prepare the meal.

#What is she ups to? Uuuuuu...What should I do? What should I do...#

Question marks appeared all over Sakurako's face, and she couldn't help but wonder.

~A while later~

"Your meal's ready~~~" Himawari said with a tone that almost like singing. On her right hand was a small bowl of meat porridge. Judging from the smell, it seemed delicious. Sakurako's stomach growled loudly. She was really hungry.

"You are that hungry? Eat up then!" The brunette heard the noise, then giggled, bringing the bowl close to her 'rival' face. Sakurako picked up the spoon quitely, scopped up some porridge, then...dropped it back to the bowl along with a painful gasp.

"Ouch" The muscle pain from the fever paralized her arm, rendered it useless.

"Mou, you really are hopeless." After saying that, Himawari grabbed the spoon and gently placed it infront of Sakurako's mouth.

"Open up!" The blonde hestiated for a short period, and finally accepted her love act of kindness. Himawari keeped feeding her like that, and in no time at all, the bowl was already empty.

"Do you want more?" - Using the same voice from before, Himawari asked. Sakurako just shook her head quitely. Being taken care like this, Sakurako feelings were at it's limits. She could no longer hold it in. Her mask broke into pieces as tears started to streaming down her face again just like a flood of emotions, she cried out loudly. Her crying made Himawari shock for a little moment. But then, she regained her composure and hug the girl tightly.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

"Why are *hic*...you...*hic*...being...so nice*hic* to me?"

The unexpected answer startled Himawari. She thought the girl next to her was in pain or something like that.

"If you...keep*hic* acting...*hic*...that way...I can't*hic* hide...*hic* my love...*hic* for ...*hic...you..."

Himawari' eyes widened in shock.

#So that's why she show those attitude before? She love...me? That's why she always tried to be rude? She want to hide it?

Questions and questions kept popping into her mind. But of course, Himawari was happier than ever. She never hated her friend. She was just agitated by Sakurako. In fact, she loved Sakurako ever since she they were still a child. But when they grown up, ever since Sakurako declared her as a rival, Himawari had already gave up the idea of confessing. She never dared to dream that a day like today will come. Petting the blonde's head, Himawari embraced her petite lover even tighter.

"Dummy...why don't you tell me earlier. Why putting up such an act?"

The question hit Sakurako' soft spot, making her cried even more. She replied with a muffled voice:

"*hic hic* Because...I am *hic* not worthy*hic* enough *hic* for you *hic*...My l-love...*hic...isn't...*hic*..."

"Not doing homework in a longtime screwed up your mind already. You had become such a dummy girl."

"Eh?"

Gazing passionately at Sakurako's brown eyes, Himawari whispered while leaning in closer by the second.

"In this 8-billion people world, you are the only person I would ever need!"

And just with that, Sakurako's cherry lips was covered by Himawari soft, gentle one. The blone had stop crying already. She accepted what she was always longing for without any hestiation. They shared their first kiss in a slow manner whilst enjoying each other warmth. Nothing could had been better. After a minute, they broke apart then show a sweet smile to each other.

"Looks like I can't be your rival anymore." Sakurako was the first one to started talking.

"Nope. You are my lover." Himawari replied, satisfied. They didn't have to hide their feelings anymore. All secrets were unfolded and they had accepted them. Good secrets.

"Nee Himawari~...I want more!" Sakurako face turned in to a deep scarlet, pushing Himawari down. Without delaying any further, she hungrily kiss her lover. Touching her tongue a little forcefully at the brunette's mouth, Sakurako was asking for entry. Himawari was suprised that her girlfriend such a bold side. Just at the moment her lips parted, Sakurako's tongue thrusted in, exploring every corner of the girl's mouth.

#So this is how saliva taste...Nothing could be sweeter...#

Their tongue danced together in such motions that they never thought were possible.

After a while, they broke apart, gasping for air. One could tell from miles away that their breathing was raged. Himawari smirked seductively, bitting lightly on the blond's left ear.

"Aren't you a naughty one? Pushing me down like that, you must be punish!'

"Ahh...don't..."

"Ehehe...So this is my Sakurako's sensitive spot." Himawari teased her lover and continued nibbling the girl's ears, while pressing on Sakurako's body tightly.

"Who...Ahhn...is yours?...aahh...It feels...weird...Ahh..." Sakurako was moaning in ecstasy. The fact that her ears was being stimulated by her lover sent shivers down her spine. But then, Himawari stopped, leaving the blonde in a daze. The pleasure was still stunning her.

"As much as I want to do 'it' with you, I can't. You are still having a fever after all."

Showing a devilish smile, she continued:

"But next time, I'll gonna do 'it' to the point that you can't walk."

Sakurako blushed lightly, but still replied sweetly:

"Yeah...that would be lovely..." Himawari chuckled at her lover words. After that, the dark-blue hair girl hid her hands behind her back and took out a present. She gave it to the girl next to her and whispered:

"Happy birthday, my love!"

"Ano, today is my birthday?" Sakurako was dumbfounded, but then realized it in a short while. Today was June 16, her birthday. The fever made her completely forgot about it. She wouldn't have remembered if Himawari didn't bring it up.

"Yes. Just open it, I think you'll like it.'

Underneath the cover of the box was a yellow short skirt which match her hair's color pretty well.

"I love it. Thanks a lot."

And just like that, they spent the day together, bathing under the happiness of their love.

~A place not far from Ohmuro's house~

"It seemed like they are having a good time."

"Of course. Spending time with the one you love is always pleasant. I am glad that I planned this thing."

A 6 years old blonde and an 8 years old orange-hair girl were chatting while observing the house. Without doubts, they are Kaede Furutani and Hanako Ohmuro.

"But how do you did it, Kaede-chan?"

"Very simple. I just give my onee-chan a little push, telling her to ignore Sakurako-san reactions and act sweetly. Its worked like a charm." Kaede shrugged her shoulders, speaking plainly. And then she embraced Hanako tightly, then said with a sweet tone.

"Just to let you know, I love spending time with you too, my little lover.

"Baka, do you have no shame?"

"No, not at all, since you are too cute.

"Uuuuuu...(blushing)"

"Ehehe...you are so cute that I just want to make you mine." Kaede teased once again, and kept on hugging her girlfriend. It seemed that she had no intention to let go. She spoke into Hanako's ears:

"Let's get married when we are adults."

Hanako was a little bit suprised. She blushed heavily, then looked down and closed her eyes, responded shyly:

"Y-Yeah..."

~Just like that, June 16 ended peacefully. Secrets was revealed, and all of them were very very good secrets.~


End file.
